gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Ferrumian Empire
The Holy Ferrumian Empire is a realm located on the continent of Essos, ruled by the Holy Ferrumian Emperor, the monarch who seats on the Imperial Throne in the Capital, Pontus Ferrum. The Largest Realm in in the known world, at its extent stretching over 17 regions, the Holy Ferrumian Empire is only surpassed by the Valyrian Freehold. The rise of the Holy Ferrumian Empire coincided with the squabbling of the City-states years after the Doom. The Realm was created by the Wars of Unification of Justinius I and his descendants’ conquest and currently contains 17 Regions of Essos Government and Administration From its ashes, the Empire is controlled by its Holy Ferrumian Emperor/Empress as an absolute monarch, under the system of Absolute Imperial Autocracy. After the Imperial Civil War, the Empire developed a new type of government which became as described “a semi-constitutional monarchy under an autocratic sovereign” Emperor/Sovereign Justinius I was first called the Sovereign of the Rhoynar, then creating the title of Emperor in 80 BC, which would become the primary title of the holder of the Imperial Throne. From the reign of Justinius I to Autocras I, the Emperor ruled as an absolute monarch, subject only to three limitations to their authority: The Emperor/Empress must not publicly follow any faiths aside from the Imperial Cult, Any Imperial consort must renounce their family name (but not claims) and obey Agnatic-Cognatic Primogenture Succession Laws. After the Imperial Civil War, the powers of the Emperor/Empress was lessened along with their responsibilities. As such, the creation of the Imperial Diet, Election of Local Officials, Increased Centralization of Pontus, the Imperial Heraldic Council and the Imperial High Command. Their Primary Titles are: Holy Ferrumian Emperor, Sovereign of the Essosi, Protector of the Imperial Cities and the East, Master of the Rhoyne, Lord of Pontus They also hold secondary titles such as: Will of Justinius, Golden Keyholder of the Iron Bank, Grand Prince of the Summer Isles, Sealord of Braavos, Custodian of the Black Wall, Grand Archon, Lord of Valyria, Sword of the Empire Imperial Heraldic Council Aiding the Emperor/Sovereign in the running of the affairs of the state is the Imperial Heraldic Council formed in order to help and advise the monarch in running the empire 1. Lord Minister: Lord Vyran Pristis 2. Imperial Treasurer: Lord Bessaro Reyaan 3. Lord Justiciar: Lord Brunius Nestoris 4. Imperial Admiral: Lady Penyla Dynion 5. Grand Marshal: Marshal Hadrian Travius 6. Praetor-Commander: Commander Victus Gero 7. Imperial Oculi: Oculi Reman Erigon 8. Pontifex Scholar: '''Scholar Nicasius Harmez '''Imperial Diet' With the Holy Ferrumian Empire emerging as an autocracy, during the reigns of Justinius I to Autocras I. There was no legislative body during their rule, as the laws was only made by the Heraldic Council and the Emperors themselves. However after the devastating Imperial Civil War wherein Autocras II after winning against his father established many of the Empire's current institutions including the Imperial Diet. Establishing this institution, representing the Essosi people, making laws, and overseeing the Imperial government via assembly. Currently there are a total of 144 Elected Magisters and 16 Appointed Viceroys in a grand total of 160 Members '''Regions and Territory For Administration, the Empire is divided into 16 Imperial Regions with the exception of the Rhoynar region, which is under the direct rule of the Emperor. Each is ruled by an appointed Viceroy, normally each Viceroy must be a Magister within their region. As such within the regions are elected Magisters and are task in governance of their provinces. Viceroys have a single term of 10 years before another is chosen, while the Magisters have two 5 year terms. The 16 Imperial Viceroyalties/Provinces # The Imperial Sovereignity of the Rhoyne (Under the direct Governance of the Emperor) # Viceroyalty of Andalos # Viceroyalty of Lorath # Viceroyalty of Norvos # Viceroyalty of Qohor # Viceroyalty of Essaria # Viceroyalty of Elyria # Viceroyalty of Braavos # Viceroyalty of Pentos # Viceroyalty of Myr # Viceroyalty of Tyrosh # Viceroyalty of Sarnor # Viceroyalty of Iffeqevron # Viceroyalty of Ibben # Viceroyalty of Summer Isles # Viceroyalty of Naath Population The population of the Empire numbers in the millions. The monarch on the Imperial Throne use the title Sovereign of the Essosi, referring to the various ethnic groups in the Empire. Due to the centralized authority of the Holy Ferrumian Empire, the 17 Regions are densely populated from Pentos to the Ibben Islands. As such there are 17 Major Cities with Pontus Ferrum, capital of the Empire and the most populous city, with a population of over a million people Commerce and Currency Like the Seven Kingdoms, the Empire have their own currency which is managed by the Finance Ministry of the Imperial Ministry which is appointed by the Emperor. There are Gold Sovereigns, Silver Honors, Bronze Marks. With each coin having a stamp of the double headed eagle and the face of the reigning Monarch. Trade within the Empire is very active and prosperous, as each regions produce various goods and products. Despite of the large size of the Empire, transportation of goods has been fast, cheap and safe due to the Crassian Highways and Roads constructed by Autocras II that extends all across the empire and guarded by the Eagle Watch, The Internal police force of the Empire. There are various merchant guilds scattered around the empire but the most powerful merchant organizations is the Imperial Trading Company. It is a monopolistic merchantile enterprise charted by the Emperor and managed by a board of directors appointed by the Emperor. The Company has sole authority in certain goods like, gold, glass, flin and ancient artifacts and it also enjoys favorable tarrifs and regulations for and import and export of other common and exotic goods. Military Imperial Army One of the defining factors of the Imperial is its vast and large standing army that guards the empire that totals at around 300,000 Men and Women serving to both the Imperial Army and the Imperial Armada. Unlike the Seven Kingdoms all personnel are well-equipped and paid by the Imperial Government. Joining meant training for a total of 4 years before they pledge their swords and life to the ruling Monarch on the Imperial throne. Unlike the Lords of Westeros, command of armies and units are given to the Imperial High Command, which was in turn under the authority of the Emperor who is considered to be the Supreme Commander. Imperial Armada Known as the largest fleet numbering around 265 Ships. Guarding the trade and coastal routes of the Empire protecting the vital economic backbone. One of its greatest battles was against the Iron Fleet wherein it was crushed and destroyed by the larger and faster ships of the Empire WARS INVOLVING THE IMPERIUM' * '''Justinius’ Unification (116 BC – 80 BC) '''Decisive Imperial Victory' -The Justinius I’s Conquest and subjugation of the Rhoynar, Norvos, Qohor, Lorath, Essaria, Andalos and Elyria. * War of the Free Cities (88 BC – 86 BC) '''Pyhrric Imperial Victory' -Livonius I’s Conquest of of Braavos, Myr, Lys, Tyrosh, and Pentos. Only Volantis was spared by conquest until the reign of Octavius I more than 80 years later * '''1st Dothraki-Imperial War (79 BC – 19 BC)' Decisive Imperial Victory''' -A war declared by Livionius I to the Dothraki Hordes after numerous raids that resulted in the acquirement of half of the Sarnor Region. * '''Intervention in the Dornish Wars (5 AC – 13 AC) Political Stalemate''' -An Intervention by Justinius II in support to Aegon the Conqueror, after Dorne’s role in the Stepstones Incident, wherein the Dornish ships sacked the Imperial outpost stationed there. * '''Imperial Civil War/ War of the Eagles (35 AC – 38 AC) Rebellion Victory''' -The only Civil War in the Holy Ferrumian Empire, which was instigated by future Emperor Autocras II towards his father Autocras I whose tyrannical rule saw him deposed by his son. * '''The 1st Great Imperial-Westeros War (45 AC- 51 AC) '''Military Stalemate' -A war instigated by Maegor I by surprise attacking Myr and Pentos with Balerion the Dread. Resulting to the start of the Targaryen-Partez Feud * '''Annexation of Volantis(66 AC)' -A small scale conflict that saw Octavius I finally conquering Volantis.' * 2nd Dothraki-Imperial War (90 AC – 93 AC) -Still threathened by Dothraki Raids, Octavius I continued to expand eastwards as it saw the Empire gain the Sarnor Region as a whole, along with the Iffeqevron Region and the Ibben region.' * The 2ndGreat Imperium Westeros War/ Faith's Crusade (161 AC – 171 AC) '-Known as the War of Faiths/Crusade of the Sevens, after Baelor the Blessed declared a Holy War upon Emperor Octavius II to denounce the Partez Divinity and reclaim the region of Andalos, the place wherein the Faith of the Seven started. Ended after the Baelor’s death. Known as the Bloodiest War after Aegon’s and Justinius’ Conquest. Mostly fought on the Narrow Sea between the Imperial Armada against the Seven Kingdom’s Royal Fleet, Redwyne Fleet and the Iron Fleet. * War of the Ninepenny Kings (260 AC) '-A war that saw the Seven Kingdoms and the Empire join forces to destroy Maelys Blackfyre and the Band of Nine. The Imperial only joined to retain the neutrality of the Stepstones and protect its trade routes. * Greyjoy Rebellion (289AC - 290 AC) ''' '''-The Empire was dragged in this conflict when Euron Greyjoy sacked Little Tyrosh enslaving most of the citizens. It was there the future Emperor Octavius IV was almost kidnapped by the Crow’s Eye and also the death Empress-Consort Reynis Rogare. * Rogare Rebellion (294AC) ''' -A conspiracy that was orchestrated after the deaths of Emperor Atticus I and Empress Layla Rogare by the Rogare Family and a handful of High-Ranking Officials. The plan was to kill the young Emperor Octavius IV and install Lothro Rogare as the next Imperial Sovereign of the Imperium due to the families’ long standing connection to the Purple Throne. The conspiracy was foiled by a loyalist that resulted to the destruction of the Lysene House and the start of the Eagle's Purge. 'Main Conspirators: 1. Viceroy Lothro Rogare of Lys (Killed by the Praetorian Guards) 2. Drako Rogare (Lynched by a Mob) 3. Mordero Rogare (Lynched by a Mob) 4. Magister Brusco Saar (Publicly Executed by Hanging) 5. Magister Nyessapho Horatis (Publicly Executed by Hanging) 6. Viceroy Haros Qorit (Ran downed by the Black Horde) 7. General Aevor Zalyne (Publicly Executed by Hanging) Influences Heavily influenced by the Holy Roman Empire, wherein the HFE who considered itself as the successor of the Valyrian Freehold (like how the HRE considered itself as the Roman Empire). The overall geography and government of the HFE also influenced by the German Empire, to which the territories greatly resembles along with the Imperial Unification Wars. The rivalry between the Partez Dynasty and the Targaryen Dynasty Feud is inspired by the Habsburg/Bourbon rivalry wherein both families were involved in wars against each other Category:Empire's Category:Realms Category:Essos